Please Come Back, Serena
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: Serena doesn't feel like she is worth anything. She falls into a very bad depression. Serena also gets into cutting. Is she too far gone? Can the scouts save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Serena is going to be out of character in this story. I hope you enjoy and can bear with me on this story. I just thought of it. I hope you like. Also warning depression and cutting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1

Serena was walking into her bedroom from a long day at school. All her teachers were yelling at her for failing a test again. She tried hard to study, but she just didn't get the material. Serena was trying really hard this time to get a passing grade. She sighed as she ran up her steps. She knew that her mother wasn't going to be happy about her grade. Even the scouts were disappointed in her for it. She told them she failed another test and they just all gave her a look. She could feel the look burning into her.

Serena walked pass the kitchen to smell something good baking and she wanted some, but she knew she wouldn't be able to have any. "Serena, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom," she responded, but not in her normal goofy voice. Her voice sounded sad and disappointed. Her mother knew that something bad had to happen to make her daughter feel that way. Her mother looked down to see a ball up piece of paper. She glared at Serena.

"Did you fail another test, Serena?" Her mother practically yelled at her. Serena shuddered when her mother yelled at her. She hated to be screamed at and she felt everywhere she went she was getting screamed at. Serena just handed her mother the balled up piece of paper. She saw the anger that flashed into her mother's eyes. "You got a 13 on your test?! Another failing grade, Serena! You should focus on school instead of hanging out with those friends of yours and that boy! You are grounded young lady until you can get your grades up! You're father and I are going to have a long discussion when he gets home from work."

Serena felt tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to go to her room to think about everything. Her mother knew she was trying, but it was hard for her. Couldn't her mother see how much she was struggling? Did her mother also forget that the scouts were trying to help her study? Then again the girls yelled at her today too.

Although the grade was not what she was most upset about…she was also upset about the fact that the scouts were talking about behind her back. She could hear them when she was running up the stairs to try to make it on time to Raye's.

_"Why do we still need her as the leader? She is always late and she can't even fight that well. She always needs our protection?" she heard Raye say in a snobbish tone. _

_ "She is our Princess Raye. We do need to protect her," Lita said looking frustrated. She was getting annoyed as well having to protect Serena all the time. Serena could see it written on her face. The other two also wore the same look._

_ "Plus she can never pass a test no matter how hard we try to help her study. It takes us a long time for us to get her to concentrate," Mina added in. _

_ "You guys are really being a little harsh. Serena, is our friend, and we should be helping her. Not talking about her," Amy responded. _

_ "We know you feel the same way, Amy," Raye said. Amy just looked at the ground. Serena couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to even hear any more of what they were saying. She just wanted to run away. She just ran down the stairs to her house. _

Serena was still very upset by their words. She just wanted her best friends to accept her, but they weren't anymore. Maybe she wasn't a good enough Princess. Maybe she was a cry baby as well, but she still needed her friends to support her. Darien has been distancing himself away from her as well. She figured she could talk to him. She tried to dial his number, but he didn't answer the phone. She threw her phone onto the bed and sunk down onto it. She was grounded. She knew she wouldn't see the light of day for a while unless it was to go to school.

After a little while of thinking Serena dosed off. She needed the sleep because she had a bad night the night before. So many nightmares were plaguing her; that she couldn't even comprehend them.

When she woke up her father was in her room. Serena started to shake when she saw him. He was holding a belt in his hand. "D-Daddy?"

"You keep failing school, Serena, you know what this means don't you?" her father said. She nodded and just waited for the pain to come. Serena just cried out every time the belt hit her. Her father made each hit harder as she cried out. When she became silent is when it was over.

Tomorrow she knew she would have more bruises to hide from everyone. She was battered, but none of them could see it. She tried to cover it up as much as she could. And no one could really tell that she was changing. Not even her best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena is going to be out of character in this story. I hope you enjoy and can bear with me on this story. I just thought of it. I hope you like. Also warning depression and cutting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2

Serena woke up from another terrible night. Her dreams were plaguing her even worse. Her bruises were now visible as well. She knew she was going to have to use cover up again. Her father beat her worse than the last time he hit her. Serena got out of bed to shower. She wanted to get out of the house early because she didn't want to be around her father. She was running late as usual because she wanted to pretend that she was alright, but she wasn't. Serena knew she wasn't okay.

When she got downstairs there was a huge breakfast on the table. Everyone was seated around the table. Serena was glad that Rini had been spending most of her time at Darien's because then she would see what was going on. She didn't want her daughter to see that. "Good morning, dear."

Serena shook a bit, but smiled. "Good morning, mom."

Her mother put a plate of food in front of her. Serena wasn't hungry. She didn't want any of the food placed in front of her. That was very unusual for her. She pushed the plate away from her. That shocked her mother a little bit. "Sweetie, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, mom, I'm just not hungry," she said in her normal goofy voice. Her mother's eyes went wide. She never thought she would hear her daughter say those words. Her little brother, Sammy, was not worried about his older sister. He was in shock as well. She was always hungry and now she wasn't. What was going on with her? Her father lifted an eyebrow at his daughter. He was shocked that she didn't want to eat anything either. Serena noticed that she was looking at him and she turned away from the table. "Well I'm going to go to school. Bye!"

Serena took the lunch that her mother prepared for her and ran out of the house. That was somewhat normal for the perky girl. Her mother glared at her father as soon as she left. She gave him a look that read we-are-going-to-talk-after-Sammy-leaves look.

Serena hid in the bushes for a little bit before she entered the school because she wanted to put her cover up on. She didn't want anyone to see that she was hurting. Especially not the scouts…she didn't want them to know. She plastered on one of her normal smiles as she walked into the building. She was actually on time for once.

"S-Serena?" a voice from behind her said. It was Amy.

"Oh hi, Amy, how are you?" She said with a smile. Even though underneath that smile was a fake happiness that she reserved for her friends and even for Darien.

"You didn't come to the meeting last night. We even tried to contact you through your communicator," Lita said when she and Mina arrived. Serena just looked at the ground. She didn't want to go to the meeting place after what they had been saying, but she didn't want them to know that she knew.

"I wasn't feeling good after school and went home to take a nap," she said. She wasn't actually lying she did take a nap as soon as she got home. She could feel that Raye was mad at her. Serena didn't care. She was the first thing to say something about Serena. Serena wasn't even going to be late to the meeting, but heard them talking. She heard what they said about her. Serena saw what they felt about her. Serena just wanted them to be happy.

"Sure, Serena," Lita said.

"I'm serious, honestly," Serena said. Tears were about to well up in her eyes. She wasn't going to show that so she just ran to homeroom. That left them all surprised. She had never run away from them before.

Serena sat in the back of the classroom. She didn't want to talk to any of her friends nor did she want to be called on. When she was called on she refused to say anything at all. Everyone looked at her until she answered, but she didn't. The teacher asked her to talk after class.

"Serena, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately," her teacher asked. Serena nodded and wanted to get away from her. She didn't like talking to her teacher. Serena didn't even want to talk to the scouts because she felt like she burdened them with her just being alive.

Serena ran to the cafeteria since it was lunch time. She took out her lunchbox to see what was made for her. She still wasn't all that hungry. Serena wanted to be alone, but she knew that her friends didn't want her to eat alone. She walked over to the table they were sitting at. She didn't understand why they had all their classes together and lunch. Serena sighed and sat down next to Lita. Lita smiled at her and Serena just plastered another smile.

"We are having another scout meeting after school. We need you to come," Amy said.

Serena nodded, but didn't say much. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. There was a couple of minutes left of lunch. She just threw her food away. Mina, Lita, and Amy noticed she hadn't even touched a bit of her food. Serena was happy when they had a free period. She spent most of it studying or trying to study. Her friends were next to her surprised she was taking time to actually study. Serena could see them staring, but she didn't care. She wanted to get a better grade so that her father didn't beat her again.

When gym time rolled around Serena changed in the stall. Not everyone liked to change in front of other girls. Plus she didn't want them to see when they came back that she had bruises. Her father would have beaten her good if anyone found out. Serena couldn't bear that pain. She couldn't bear any of the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena is going to be out of character in this story. I hope you enjoy and can bear with me on this story. I just thought of it. I hope you like. Also warning depression and cutting. Thank you for the reviews. I will try to update a lot since I have nothing else better to do when I'm not working.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3

Serena borrowed one of her friend's cell phones to contact her mother. She needed to let her know that she needed to go to her friend's house to help her study. She knew she was grounded, but she wanted to get away from the house. She also knew that some drama was going to happen between her and Raye. She hated when Raye picked on her for every little thing that she had done wrong. She knew she missed the meeting, but she didn't need to be there if all they were going to do was pick on her.

She heard the phone ring a couple of times before she answered it. "Mom, it's Serena, my friends want to help me study. Do you think it's okay if I go over to her house?"

"Sure, sweetie, be home by five," her mother said in a gentle tone. That was the first time in a while her mother hadn't yelled at her. Serena said okay and hung up the phone. Her stomach was rumbling a little bit, but she knew she couldn't eat. She didn't want to eat.

Serena handed Lita her phone back and just walked silently behind the group. Serena was going to be at Raye's house on time. Maybe then the raven haired girl wouldn't be so mean to her, but she knew that's the only thing that Raye can do. They always fight, but deep down she know Raye cares. "Does she really care about me? Or is it because of the destinies that are holding her back from telling me the truth?"

When they got to Raye's, she was glaring at Serena. Serena just gulped a little bit, but she tried to smile one of her goofy smiles. Raye was still glaring daggers at her. Serena sighed and knew what was coming from her friend. "Where were you yesterday? We waited until nine for you to show up and you didn't. Why didn't you call or something to let us know you weren't coming?"

"I wasn't feel that well, I decided to stay home, and take a nap," Serena countered Raye's question. She had told the same thing to Lita a couple of hours ago. She wasn't lying before, but the girls thought she was for some reason. "Plus my mother grounded me. I couldn't leave the house."

"You failed another test, didn't you?" Raye said in a disgusted tone.

"She was trying her best, but she did fail another test," Amy said defending her. Serena smiled at Amy. Maybe Amy was her only true friend. She knew that Amy could never hurt her as much as Raye does. The others never tore into her like Raye always had.

She could only think they are only putting up with her because she was there princess. That could be the only reason they were nice to her. Maybe they didn't love her as much as they claimed. She then thought of Darien; who was avoiding her as if she was a plague. Her dreams didn't give her much comfort either.

"You are such an idiot sometimes, Serena," she heard Raye breaking into her thoughts. The words cut her like a knife. She knew she could be stupid, but Raye didn't have to make her feel like she was.

"You always thought I was, Raye. You never give me a chance. I am trying as hard as I can. Maybe I am just not good enough for you all," Serena said. Her eyes burning into each one of the girls she called friends.

"What does that mean, Serena?" Mina spoke up.

"I heard all of you talking yesterday. I know I'm not a good leader. You don't have to tell me twice. I know you are only being loyal to me because I am your princess. You only just guard me because of your duty and not because you love me…" Serena said. Tears were welling up in her eyes. The girls looked at her in shock. They didn't know she was standing there when she heard them. The tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry; I'm not good enough for any of you."

At that Serena took her leave. Amy tried to get her to stay, but Serena didn't want to. She ran with all she could away from them. Maybe after this they would notice how much she was changing. She didn't even eat anything at Raye's house. That surprised the girls more than ever. The girls knew they had to make it up to her somehow. Make her see that they truly care. They truly did love her, but they think could they ever get through to her after all she heard them saying?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is kind of short. The next one will be a lot longer. I just needed to get this chapter done and over with. Please read and review. Thank you. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4

Later in the night someone tried to contact her through the phone and through her communicator, but Serena told her other to tell them she wasn't going to be taking calls. She was in the mood to talk to the girls. Serena looked out the window, thinking of what she wanted to do, and she thought of talking to Darien. She still loved him, but she didn't know if he loved her. How could he when he kept pushing her away? He won't even let her near him. Rini spends most of her time with him now. Serena figured her child loved her father more than she loved her, but that was not the case.

Sammy knocked on the door of her older sister's room. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know what was going on with her lately. "Hi Serena, are you okay? You truly haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine, Sammy, don't worry about me. I just need to be left on my own for a little while," Serena said with a smile. Sammy gave her a look, but she ignored him. He wasn't going to leave and Serena knew he wouldn't because he is a very stubborn little boy.

"Also dinner is ready, Serena," Sammy responded before walking out. He was hungry for dinner, but Serena just told her to go on without him. She would be down for dinner in a couple of minutes. Serena took her math book out to study some more. Serena just wanted to see if she could work out any of the problems.

She heard her communicator go off again. She sighed and hurled it at the wall. She didn't want to talk to them. Luna came in through the window to see Serena studying. "Serena, the girls have been trying to contact you since you left. You should talk to them. They are worried about you."

"Luna, I can't talk to them now. If they cared they wouldn't have made me feel worthless," Serena responded. Her voice was getting cold and angry. Luna opened her eyes wide in shock. She had never seen Serena act like this. Luna noticed that the light in her eyes was gone. She was not the happy Serena that everyone knew. Underneath it there was someone replacing her.

"Serena, they love you," Luna said. At that Serena glared at Luna. Luna was scared by Serena's reaction.

"If they loved me…they wouldn't pick on me for every little thing that I do wrong. They would respect me, but you all know they don't. You all are just here for me because I'm your princess. I'm done, Luna, I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be your princess. I know they are just following their destinies, but I want to break away from mine now. I don't want this destiny if it is just going to cause them heartache and pain," Serena responded. Tears were now falling down her face. With that Serena walked down the stairs to where her family were. They were eating dinner. Serena's mother put a plate down in front of her daughter. Serena's stomach growled, but she didn't even touch her food. Sammy and their mother looked at each other still worried.

She just wanted to be around her family. She wasn't hungry nor did she talk. When they finished eating Serena went back up to her bedroom. She was exhausted from all the events that happened today. She was starting to dose off when she heard her door open. She felt someone on her chest. She looked up to see her father. She started thrashing underneath his weight, but he slugged her.

"Don't scream. Don't even yell and it will be over faster," her father responded. He pulled her clothes off and his own…and all Serena could do was cry. Silent tears were dripping down her face. A half hour later her father got off her. He told her to go get the shower. She did as she was told.

When her father left her room, she ran downstairs, grabbed a knife, and dug it into her skin…it felt amazing…to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it's still kinda short, but I hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5

She felt dirty. Every time she looked in the mirror at herself…she couldn't take it. Serena punched the mirror in front of her. Blood started to drip down her hand from all the shattered glass. She screamed, but not in pain. That startled Luna who was sleeping on her bed. Luna hadn't been home for the last couple of days. She was with the other scouts. Serena didn't care, she needed the space anyway, and she could think about everything.

Her mother ran into see what happened. Her mother's eyes went wide and rushed to Serena's side. Her mother didn't know what happened to her and she didn't want to tell her. She would feel worse if her mother had found out. Serena just let her mother wrap up her hand. "We are going to get you a new mirror, honey."

Serena's eyes bulged out of her head. She started to shake her head wildly. "Please don't! No!"

Her mother was surprised by her reaction. Luna jumped off the bed to sit in Serena's lap. Luna was also surprised to see her acting like that. Her mother just nodded and Serena just asked her quietly to leave her alone. Her mother could tell how much she has been changing lately. It was scaring her. She wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Serena heard her communicator going off again. She tried to ignore the constant ringing of it. Luna hopped off her lap and answered it for her. It was Amy on the communicator. Amy was surprised when she was answered, but was disappointed when she saw that it was only Luna. "Can I talk to Serena, Luna?"

"She hasn't been talking to anyone. Something happened to her the night that she took off from Raye's. She even shattered her own mirror today. She's bleeding and her mother tended to her wounds. When her mother told her, she was getting her a new mirror, Serena freaked out a little bit, and right now she is staring a blank stare," Luna said worried for the girl.

Amy didn't know what to say to that. She told Luna that she was going to be right over. They both hung up the communicator. Serena glared at her cat. Luna gulped, but she knew it was for the best. "They are worried about you, Serena."

"They don't care about me! They never have! The only reason they have to care for me is that I'm part of their destiny, they are my guardians, and I know they don't want to be forever. So don't even tell me they are worried, Luna. They don't care."

Amy was at Serena's door within minutes and her mother answered. She smiled at Serena's friend. Before she could say something Serena ran past them. Amy tried to run after Serena, but Serena just picked up the pace. Serena ran off to the park where she had first met Rini. Tears were streaming down her face and her face was turning red. She didn't want to go home. She still felt dirty. That she didn't belong in that house. Every night her father came in, raped her, made her take a shower, and after that she'd cut. Serena was just glad that her school outfit was long sleeved. No one would even know she was cutting. She didn't dare cut her legs.

Serena just cried in her arms the whole time that she was at the park. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go home tonight because of her fear. Serena didn't even notice that it had started to rain. Maybe Serena was going to be able to sleepover at Darien's tonight, but he wouldn't really let her near him lately.

She ran over to his apartment building and knocked on the door. Darien opened the door and his smile faded. "What do you want, Serena?"

"I just wanted to know if I can stay over here…please?" She asked him. He sighed and glared down at her.

"I don't want you to stay over here. I thought I told you that a million times. You know I don't want to distract you. You have things you need to accomplish," Darien responded, but when he saw the tears in her eyes. He couldn't help, but his heart break. The love of his life was standing their broken apart, but he didn't even know why.

"Please…just for the night…"Serena asked. She her crying was starting to get to him, but he was going to stay strong.

"It's a no, Serena," he responded.

"Darien, what's taking so long," Rini could be heard. She then came up to see her mother. Her eyes widened and she looked at her for a long time. She could see how broken her mother was…she was worried.

"Fine," Serena said. She threw the necklace he gave her at him. "You don't love me either. You're just like all of them."

Darien's heart broke into tiny pieces at her words and when she ran he wanted to go after her. He just couldn't bring himself to do that. Serena just went home for the night. The same thing happened as the night before. She was raped for what seemed like a longer time. Serena cried into her pillow. She was glad when he left. She showered for a long time. She didn't want to get out. She took the knife and dug it into her skin. The pain started to make her feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, it's still kinda short, but I hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6

Darien called Serena last night, but she refused to answer her phone. She was going to do the same thing that he was doing to her. Serena turned her phone off after he constantly was calling her. Serena just lay in bed that night. She was looking up at the ceiling. She knew her father was going to be coming in soon. She was dreading it. "Maybe I should have answered the call. Father might leave me alone tonight."

Her father entered her bedroom after that thought. He pulled her clothes off and his own and got on top of her. Serena could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated that he would do this too her. Her mother didn't even know what was going on. Neither did Sammy. Serena was happy about that. She didn't want him to have to be the one to protect. She was scared of what her father would do to him.

Serena went right in the shower after her father pulled out. Serena was crying more than ever. She pulled the knife from her normal hiding spot. She slit her wrists for a while. Serena was starting to get weak because of the blood loss, but she got the bleeding to stop and covered them with her long sleeves. She went to bed after that. She didn't fall asleep because she knew that she would be able to get it.

In the morning she just got dressed quietly. She went downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast. She was shaking, but no one else could tell that she was. Her father was smiling at her, but she didn't smile back. When her mother said hello to her…Serena didn't say anything back. Her mother was worried because she had stopped talking for a couple days now. She wouldn't even answer any of her friend's phone calls. The only thing that Serena would do is try to study harder.

Her mother was starting to notice that Serena's weight was going down a little bit. She was getting a little bit skinnier than she normally was. Then again she knew that Serena wasn't eating.

"Serena, are you hungry?" Her mother asked her.

"N-No, m-mom," she said getting an answer out of her daughter finally. That was not the answer that her mother wanted to hear though. She wanted to hear that her daughter was hungry and wanted something to eat. Her mother did what she normally did and placed a plate in front of her. Serena didn't even look at the food. "Sorry, mom, but I'm just not hungry. Well I have to be off to school. Bye!"

Serena ran out of the door. She was glad that she was getting out of the house. She was getting away from her father. She hid in the bushes when she saw the other scouts walking down the street. Serena didn't even pay attention to anything they were saying. She figured it was something about her that she was going to ignore anyway.

She walked behind them because they hadn't noticed her. She didn't want them too, but she was walking slowly. When they were close ahead she sighed. She was happy that they hadn't seen her. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Serena whipped around and accidentally hit someone with her schoolbag. Serena looked on the ground to see, Rini, who was now cry. "I'm s-sorry, R-Rini."

"Mama, are you okay? I want to come home and spend time with you," Rini asked through her tears. Serena shook her head no.

"You can't come home, Rini. You have to stay with your father," Serena said. She sighed because she knew that if Rini was back at the house. She would not get raped. Her father would not let a child see that.

Rini was looking closely at Serena. She noticed that Serena had dark circles under her eyes and was losing weight. "Mama, please, let me come home!"

"No, I'm fine, honey. I promise." Serena said even though she was lying. She knew she wasn't fine. Her daughter knew she wasn't fine. Rini looked at her mother and cried.

"Please, mama," Rini said begging. Serena looked into the eyes of her little girl. She shook her head no. Rini looked into the eyes of her broken mother and could see something there. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that it wasn't very good.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, it's still kinda short, but I hope you enjoy...going to make the next chapter longer and start a new fanfiction. If you like this one. Please take a look at the other one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 7

Sammy went into Serena's room. Serena was sitting on her bed. She was staring blankly at her book. Serena was deep in thought. She didn't even hear the knock on her door. Sammy was standing in front of her. Dinner was going to be done in a few minutes. Sammy was getting tired of Serena not speaking and eating. He was going to do something about it. Sammy waved a hand in front of Serena's face to get her attention.

"Yes, Squirt," she said with a small smile on her face. That was the first smile Sammy had seen in five days. Sammy couldn't help, but feel happy to see her smile. He was getting his sister back. Or was he? He didn't know. He really did want her to get back to her normal self.

"Sis, can you please do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you please start eating again?" He asked. He was looking at her with big eyes. She looked into them and frowned. She was not in the mood to have this conversation. She could hear her stomach growling, but she couldn't eat.

"I'm sorry, bro, but I'm just not hungry," she responded. Sammy was about to scream at her when he saw the fear in her eyes. She was not the same Serena that was always cheerful. She was changing too much and he was getting scared that he was going to lose his older sister.

"Please, sis, you'll kill yourself if you don't eat," he had tears in his eyes. Serena got up and hugged him. She kissed his forehead. He made a face and it made her giggle.

"I love you for worrying about me, but I'm fine. I won't die. I promise," Serena said with a smile. It was wider than the last one she gave him. He was happy that she hadn't forgotten how to smile. He still knew he was going to get her to eat somehow and some way.

"Kids, it's time for dinner," Sammy and Serena heard their mother call. Serena sighed and got off her bed. Sammy was following behind her. Sammy was still figuring out a way to get Serena to eat. Then a light bulb went off in Sammy's head.

Serena was about to sit down when Sammy tackled her to the ground. They wrestled for a good minute. Sammy made sure he was on top of Serena. He had her pinned to the ground. Their mother was staring at them, but didn't do anything about it. She knew her son had a good reason to do this.

Serena felt so weak under his weight. He was a little bit heavy now that she was beginning to lose weight. She sighed and looked up at him. "Sammy, please get off.""

"No, not until you promise me you'll eat," Sammy said. Serena sighed knowing that her little brother wasn't going to let her up unless she ate something. He asked his mother to get him something for her to eat. She handed him some of the sub they were having for dinner. "I will sit on you all if I have to."

Serena sighed and knew she wasn't going to get out of this one. She took a bite of the sub. It hurt her stomach. She hadn't eaten in a long time. She was about ready to throw up because of the oils in the food. Serena pushed Sammy off her and threw up in the bathroom. When he saw Serena throw up…he felt so terrible.

"I'm sorry, Serena," he said looking down. Serena rubbed his head.

"I know you just care about me, Squirt," she said. She kissed his forehead again and he smiled. He was glad that she wasn't mad at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 8

The same routine happened every day at dinner after that. Sammy would sit on Serena until she ate something and Serena would throw up, but not much. Once she was getting used to food again her stomach would be stronger. Serena sighed because tonight they were having pizza. She knew the oils would get to her.

Sammy got her on the ground and sat on her. Serena smiled at her little brother. She knew that tonight she would get more from her father. She was tired of dealing with all the rape she was going through. She was going to try to fight him off her. That might make him hit her, but she didn't care.

Serena went out after dinner. Sammy was with her because they were spending more time together. At least Serena hadn't been wearing anything short sleeved. Sammy would see all the cuts that she had on her arms. As they were walking Serena was staring at the moon. It was as if she was trying to get her answers from it. Serena then saw someone standing in front of them. It was Darien.

"What do you want, Shields," she asked glaring at him. Darien looked at her. He had a sad look on his face. Serena didn't understand why. She was the one that was getting hurt. He wouldn't let her sleepover his house when she needed to. Darien wouldn't help her through anything. Serena would think he would be the first one to help her. She considered him her ex now.

"We need to talk alone for a while, Serena," he asked pulling her aside.

"Leave my sister alone!" Sammy yelled.

"Please just let me talk to her," Darien asked him. Sammy looked deep into his eyes and sighed. He nodded and ran off. Serena was upset that her brother was listening to Darien. Serena slapped Darien in the face after he let go of her. Darien glared at her, but she didn't care.

When they were alone, he tripped her so she was on the ground; he climbed on top of Serena. Serena was thrashing underneath him, but he pinned her down. That was the only way that he could think of from keeping her from running away.

"Get off me," she said.

"No, we need to talk and I'm keeping you down until we do," he said. When he let go of her hands, she folded them across her chest, and just looked away from him. This was going to be a long night. "Serena, Rini's been crying for you. She really needs you. Ever since you told her she couldn't stay with you…she's been crying. Please let her stay with you for at least one day. She needs her mother and you are her mother."

"You're her father. You should be able to comfort your child," Serena said.

"She needs you! She loves you and she can see how much pain you're in, Serena," Darien said.

"And you couldn't the day I went to your house! I needed you the most then and you told me no. So why would you come to me when you need a favor from me? Rini can stay with me though. She is my daughter too and I know she needs me," Serena said sighing. He had squeezed her arm too tight when he grabbed her. She was bleeding and she knew she was. Darien pinned her hands above her head again. She didn't understand why. He was getting what he wanted.

"Will you tell me something else?" He asked. Serena shook her head no. He sighed and knew that this was enough for the day. He helped Serena up and they walked over to his apartment. Rini was sleeping when they got there, but she was crying in her sleep. Serena picked her sleeping child up. Rini cuddled into her arms even though she didn't know it was Serena.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shields," she said. She brought Rini home. Rini slept on her chest the whole night. Her father didn't even bother raping her when she saw Rini sleeping on her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sorry short chapter.

Chapter 9

The next morning Serena woke up and Rini was still sleeping on her. She was glad that it was a weekend day. She was going to spend the whole day with her daughter. Serena hoped that her father would leave her alone today or her daughter was going to see something that she didn't need too.

Serena looked down at the little girl sleeping on her chest. Serena couldn't help, but smile when she saw how cute Rini looked. Serena looked at the clock and noticed that it was eight in the morning. Serena had been getting up earlier ever since she hasn't been spending time with her friends and she started cutting. She was happy that her family still hadn't found out about that. She figured that Darien might know that she has been cutting, but she was not sure.

Rini woke up a couple of minutes later. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and noticed that she wasn't in Darien's apartment. She looked over to see her mother sitting on the bed next to her! Rini jumped into her mother's arms. She was crying again, but with happiness.

"Mommy!" she said happy her mother had let her sleepover. Serena smiled, but she didn't say anything. She just wanted to see her little girl smile. She knew she had to bring her back to Darien's today. Rini didn't know that she was going back.

"Hi, Rini," she said rubbing her hair.

"Why did you turn me away, Mommy? I needed you and I can tell you are hurting on the inside, but you aren't talking to anyone. You aren't letting anyone in. Can you let me in, Mommy?" she asked her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Serena kissed her forehead.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, honey. There are some things that none of you understand and I don't want you to see things that you shouldn't. Mommy can't have you stay with her. I'm sorry, but you have to go back to Darien's." she told her. She smiled at her daughter. Rini wasn't smiling anymore. "Please don't worry about me."

Serena put her daughter on the bed. She was going to take a shower before she brought her back to Darien's. She could hear Rini crying and Serena was feeling bad. She knew she didn't want to go back. She wanted to spend more time with her. Serena just couldn't. Tears were streaming down her face as well.

Serena didn't want to think about what her father was going to do to her when Rini was gone. Serena was thinking of going to one of her friend's houses to spend the night. She would go to Molly's because Molly didn't treat her bad. She was a true friend.

After her shower she got Rini to take one and she brought Rini back to Darien's. Darien took his crying child into his arms. Serena waved goodbye and walked back down the road. She dialed Molly's number on her cell. She slept over her house instead of going back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 10

Serena woke up in the middle of the night and she screamed. Her father was pulling her up by her hair. He punched Serena in the face. Serena had silent tears running down her face. She didn't understand why her father was becoming violent now. He punched her harder in the stomach and face. She was crying even more.

"You little brat, how dare you!" her father screamed in her face. She didn't even know what she had done. She was getting her grades up because she was spending more time studying. She was even helping out more around the house. She never went out to hang out with the girls anymore. They would try to talk to her, but she would just ignore all of them. Her father was drunk and she could tell by his breathe.

Serena didn't even say anything. She didn't even know what to say. Her father took his belt off and hit her with it. Serena just huddled in the corner of the room. She was crying still, but she didn't even know what was going on. She just knew she wanted to get away from her father. After he finished beating her…he left the room. He left her crying. Serena picked up her battered body from the floor. She ran into the bathroom. She grabbed her knife from her normal hiding place and cut. She didn't stop until she felt better. For some reason cutting made her feel better about everything. All the stresses in her life stopped when she picked up the knife.

Serena needed to get out of the house for a while. She didn't want her father to rape her. He hadn't in days and she was happy about that. Serena snuck out of the house and went to the park. She was in a better mood now that she was out of the house. Serena just looked up at moon. She could feel tears still flowing down her face.

She was thinking of walking to Molly's house because she needed her friend again. Serena hadn't told Molly what was going on with her. She was just having a girl's night with her. They had a lot of fun and Serena needed more fun in her life. She had gotten a call from Darien. He was talking about how worried he and all the other girls were. Serena didn't care about that anymore. They never cared before. Why would they start caring now? Plus they were treating her wrong before that. Serena was tired of being all of their punching bag. She was going to start standing up for herself.

Serena had fallen asleep in the middle of the park. She hadn't noticed how late it was when she left. Under the stars and the moon she felt safe. Serena slept more peacefully outside than she had in months.

XXX

In the morning Serena woke up and forgotten where she had been. She looked around and she started to walk to Molly's house. She knocked on the door and Molly answered. Molly smiled when she saw Serena.

"Hey, Serena, what's up?"

"Do you want to hang out?" Serena asked her. She was feeling good for some reason. She didn't understand why she was, but she was happy she was. Maybe it was because she hasn't been raped and she was out of the house. She wasn't studying and she needed to have a fun life.

"Sure, do you want to go to the mall or something?" Molly asked. Serena nodded because she figured they could go shopping for new outfits for school. When they got to the mall Serena and Molly went to a couple of different stores. The first one they went to was Hot Topic.

Serena looked around and saw a lot of cute things. Most of them were black. Serena was tired of the girly colors though. She wanted black everything. She bought a couple of black pants and long sleeved shirts. Molly noticed this and wanted to talk to Serena about this. She didn't like what she was buying.

Molly grabbed Serena's wrist and then….


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 11

Molly grabbed Serena's wrist and then Serena snapped her hand back. Serena didn't want to find about her cutting. That would not be a good thing. She noticed that her sleeve was actually red. Serena didn't clean up her cut and she hadn't gone home. Molly had red on her hand and she looked up at Serena.

"S-Serena?" Molly asked. She examined the red on her hand and noticed that it was actually blood. She tried to grab Serena's wrist again, but Serena jumped back. That surprised Molly a little bit. She had never seen Serena so active before. It was as if she was trying to hide something.

"I'm okay, Molly, it's nothing," Serena responded. She didn't want her to find out. It was hard enough that she didn't feel loved by anyone well except for her brother. She knew that Sammy cared about her.

"Serena, I know you're lying. I've noticed a lot of changes within you. You don't even talk in school anymore. You sit by yourself at lunch. You're friends try to talk to you. You don't respond. Are you okay, Serena? Please tell me," Molly asked her.

Serena just looked down at the floor and tears were starting to flow down her face. Serena was happy that someone was finally starting to notice that something was wrong with her. Her friends never asked her what was going on. They just ask her if she's doing okay. She would never respond because she would just lie to them. She would tell them she was fine when she really wasn't.

"I'm fine, Molly, really. I just need to get home. My parents will be worried if I don't get home soon. They didn't know that I left," Serena said. Serena picked up her bags and ran as fast as she could out of the mall. She had more tears running down her face. She didn't want to lie to Molly too, but she didn't think she could bring herself to tell her. She didn't want her to know what her father had been doing to her.

Serena was not paying attention to where she was going. She ran into someone and she fell on the ground. The person she ran into helped her stand up. She looked up to see that it was Darien she had bumped into. He had a worried look on his face.

"Serena, are you okay?" he asked her. Serena just glared at him. She didn't want to deal with her ex either.

"Leave me alone, Darien! You don't care about what happens to me. You just care about yourself and the other scouts. I was never truly important to you. You just love me because of our destiny. I don't know why you wouldn't love me for just me. I guess I'm just not that special anymore," Serena said. More tears were falling. She wanted to run, but she couldn't bring her legs to move.

"Serena, that's not true. I love you for you. I don't love you because of our destiny. I feel like we were truly meant to be. Serena, please believe me," Darien responded.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have turned me away. I don't think you understood that I really needed you. You just glared at me when I tried to ask. You told me no," Serena said crying more. Darien tried to hold her, but Serena jumped away. She ran when she knew she could get away from him.

Darien was going to get to the bottom of it. He was not going to leave Serena alone until she knew what was wrong with her.


End file.
